


Forgiven

by cloudy_reality



Series: TLOU One-Shots | English [2]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Deathfic, Gen, Joel (The Last of Us) Dies, Joel d scene, Joel pov, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy_reality/pseuds/cloudy_reality
Summary: Joel's point of view of his last conversation with Ellie and his death scene.
Relationships: Ellie & Joel (The Last of Us)
Series: TLOU One-Shots | English [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952059
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Forgiven

I did it for us, Ellie. You and me, against the world. If I lied to you, it's because I knew you'd be mad at me.  
  


Those were my thoughts that night. Ellie's words hurt me so much. But she would try to forgive me. That was good enough, wasn't it? But damn it, my tears wouldn't stop flowing. I didn't want to lose her, but that was just what was happening. I couldn't sleep, the most important person to me was getting away. More and more. Did she hate me? Yes, probably. Could I have guessed that it was on that evening that I was going to exchange my last words with her? No, probably not.  
  


But still...  
  


Still...  
  


Tommy, wake up...  
  


It hurts.  
  


My warm blood was dripping from my face, and the pain in my leg seemed so distant. I couldn't feel it anymore. I couldn't get up, my whole body was numb, while that damn golf club kept hitting my bruised body and face over and over again. I only had the strength to scream, I could almost hear my bones cracking with each blow. My cries for help diminished, I could only manage a faint rumble of pain now.  
  


I couldn't die. Not here, not now. Ellie...  
  


My eyes slowly closed, my strength was leaving me. Horrible ringing in my eardrums, but I could hear something else too... This girl's friends had moved away. I could hear screams.  
  


"Joel...Joel fucking get up...!" Ellie's broken voice begged. I would have liked to open my eyes but I didn't have the strength anymore. Her voice sounded so far away...Yeah, miles away. She had come for me. My little baby girl didn't hate me.  
  


"JOEL ! No, please, don't do that...!" Was the last thing I heard. And my last thought was Ellie's radiant smile on her fifteenth birthday.  
  


I did it for us. Because in my heart, you are my daughter.  
  


The guillotine of death fell violently on my neck. Take care of her, little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I tell you I loved writing deadfics too ? My next OS will be an happy one, I promise ! If you have any OS suggestion, feel free to post a comment below :)


End file.
